Undiscovered Love
by tuesdaybyrd
Summary: It's their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Draco and Harry have become great friends. Or maybe they're something more then friends... rated M for a reason, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Draco approached Harry with determination; with his broomstick held firmly is his pale pale hand.

"Potter!" He called sharply.

Harry turned from talking with Ron and Hermione, and smiled.

"Good job today, Harry." Draco said, returning the grin, "Won the game for Gryffindor yet again."

"Thanks Draco. You put up quite a fight! Not bad yourself."

Now that they were 7th years, and the war had ended, Draco and Harry had put aside their differences, and became very good friends.

"It was a rather entertaining match." Hermione chimed in, in a very matter of fact-ly manor.

"Like you too paid much attention!" Harry and Draco laughed, as both Ron and Hermione's faces turned bright red.

Ever since they got together at the beginning of the year, they had trouble keeping their hands off each other, usually in the back, snogging, during school events.

"Shut up, you git!" Ron pushed Harry playfully, and by that time they were all laughing historically.

"You know Harry," Hermione said as Ron wrapped him arm around her waist, "Ginny had trouble keeping her eyes off you the entire match, and shes had a huge thing for you ever since our first year. Maybe you should ask her to the Four Houses Ball."

The Four Houses Ball was a new thing this year at Hogwarts, to occur right before they got out for winter break. It was a dance to bring 7th years of all houses together, although if a younger student was asked to go, they were, in the words of the teachers, most certainly welcome.

"Eh, I dunno…" Harry mumbles, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Well, decide soon!" Ron gestured towards the doorway, where Nevil and Ginny were laughing and having a conversation entirely their own.

It got silent then.

"Well," Ron broke it. "Hermione and I have to go…study."

He took her hand, as Harry looked at him doubtfully.

"Sure. Study."

Ron blushed as they walked away, leaving Draco and Harry under the stone archway alone.

"So, Harry, how are you doing on that potions homework?" Draco looked into Harrys eyes, as if he was trying to read them to get the answer.

"Uh, not good." Harry turned away. "I'm not very good in potions…"

"Well how about we go up to my dorm, and I can help you out!" Draco flashed a pearly white smile, causing Harry to nod with out thinking. "Great! Go get your books, and I'll see you in a few minutes!"

...

Harry wasn't one to wander into the Slytherin dormitories alone. He had gone in thousands of times with Draco but never alone. But, instead of receiving skeptical looks, everyone was rather friendly.

His footsteps echoed in the hall, as he found him self in front of the door to Dracos room. He reached for the doorknob, but to his surprise the door opened itself.

"Come on in Harry!" Draco called

Harry stepped inside, "Long time no see."

_Well that was lame…_He thought, immediately regretting what words had just came out of his mouth. He looked around the room. It was a single, so Draco had no roommates, but all the room. Everthing was green and silver, all of the finest quality…Although he was a Gryffindor, he still loved this room…

Draco just smiled. "Well, lets get to work, shall we?"

For the next hour, all they did was work. It wasn't until after Draco explained everything to him again did he understand it. Snape was going to be very impressed next class! He was working his potions like a pro.

"So, Harry…" Draco began.

He looked up from his book, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to ask Ginny Wealsy to the Ball?" Draco asked, letting his finger run up and down his quill in nervous habit.

"Huh…well to be honest, I'm not quite sure. I mean, Ginny's pretty and all, but…" Harry stopped himself.

"But what?"

"Well, I think of the Weaslys as my family…and the thought of snogging Ginny…" Harry twitched as he made a disgusted face.

Malfoy laughed. "That would be interesting…"

"Why'd you ask, anyway?"

Draco looked at Harry, in his white button up with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, his messy black hair, and his loosened tie…"Curiosity. Just curiosity-"

In his gaze he hadn't noticed his hand knocking over the jar of ink.

"Oh gods!" He and Harry both reached down at the same time, their eyes meeting and their noses nearly touching…Draco moved himself a tiny bit closer, and pressed his lips against Harry's in great haste…

But the dark haired Wizard pulled away just as fast. "Draco! What the bloody hell are you doing!"

He backed away, grabbing his things and running out…

_Bloody hell? _Draco thought as he smiled to himself in the new loneliness of his room…_Potter's been hanging around with Weasly far to much…_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slammed his door shut, leaning his back against is and sliding down until his arse reached the floor, pulling off his tie and running his fingers through his hair…His breathing was heavy, and he replayed that moment when Draco…_kissed _him, in his head over and over again. But that only confirmed the fact that it was most certainly not an accident… but…that kiss…it was nothing like when ever Harry's lips touched a girls…it was…some how much, much different. His first kiss was nothing special. He didn't remember much except for the fact that it happened and he was very disappointed, as he was with every single kiss since…except for this one. His heart was still beating fast…no…it was fluttering, actually.

Harry touched three fingers to his bottom lip, before he realized what thoughts were beginning to brew in his head.

"I do _not_ fancy Draco Malfoy…" He whispered, "Not at all…"

A few moments later, Ron walked out of the bathroom, pulling a shirt over his head before noticing Harry on the floor.

"Bloody hell…" He said is his usually voice. "What happened to you? You look like you just killed someone!"

Harry forced a smile, "I'm fine…just felling a little funny."

"Alright then…" Ron said, walking closer. "Care to head down for dinner? I'm starving…"

"Hermione worked you up an appetite?" Harry said smugly.

"You know it." He reached a hand down to help him up.

They both laughed as they headed down the hall towards the dining room.

...

Dinner was no different then usual. Ron and Hermione holding hands and playing footsie under the table, Nevil eating everything he could get his hands on, and the Griffyndor's having there usual fun conversation. All was the same, except for Harry, peering down at his food, untouched. He slying peeked over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy's gaze was waiting. There eyes met for a moments, but Harry quickly tore away.

"You alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning closer to him.

He nodded, not looking up from his plate.

"Don't' worry about him," Ron said with a mouth full of food, "He's just not feeling well."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately stood up. "I…I have to go. I'm sorry."

And with that, he walked out the huge doors. But, little did he know, someone else was following behind him…

...

Why Harry was so upset, he didn't know. Why he couldn't stand Ginny's hand on his body, he didn't know. Why he couldn't get Draco Malfoy off his mind, he didn't know. He didn't really know anything…

"Harry-."

He jumped, unaware he wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry mate." Draco laughed, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Harry turned around, looking Draco right in the eye. He took a few steps back.

"What…are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?" Harry questioned.

"Shouldn't you?" Draco retorted, his smile crooked and thin.

"I don't feel well…" He mumbled.

Harry really didn't. He stomach was still…fluttering. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. He began walking away.

"Listen, Harry. Forget the kiss. It was a mistake on my part." Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around. "And I'm sorry. Really I am."

"Draco, answer me this." Harry was getting angry, "Are you gay?"

"No shit, Harry. Howstupid are you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" We've been friends since the first day of school, best friends. You were as close to me as Ron and Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

Draco's face remained calm. "It didn't seem to matter."

"It didn't seem to matter that you've had feelings for me?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter, you think I have _feelings_ for you? Don't flatter yourself." Draco began to laugh a nasty laugh.

Harry was confused… "But you…you kissed me…"

"Yes, Harry. I did. But it meant nothing. I was just fooling around!" He was still laughing at Harry, to his face.

For a reason unknown, Harry felt offended… embarrassed…hurt, almost.

"Shut up, Malfoy…" He whispered…

He continued to laugh…

"Malfoy…" Harry clenched his fists…"SHUT UP!"

Draco immediately was silenced. "Harry…I didn't mean to…"

Harry's face was completely serious. "Draco Malfoy. Stop. Talking."

He turned and walked away…maybe he did fancy Draco…but not anymore…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the Griffyndor common room, watching the fire pop and flicker. A few 2nd years were playing Wizards Chess, but other then them the room was empty. Everyone else was packing up for winter break, but Harry decided to stay and Hogwarts this year. Serius had invited him to stay with him, but he had said no. He needed some time to himself…

Two weeks had past since his fight with Draco, and they hadn't talked much since. But with the buzz about the Ball, no one really noticed them not communicating.

Despite the eager pushes of his peers to ask Ginny, he couldn't do it. It just would've been too weird, and as of yesterday, it was too late. Nevil ended up asking her, and she said yes. So Harry just decided to go alone, like many others. Including the beautiful Draco Malfoy…

His anger towards Draco was still strong…but he couldn't help but begin to notice certain…qualities…in him that were nice… Like his face, his eyes…His pale skin, and delicate lips…But, no matter, Harry didn't fancy Draco…not anymore, at least.

Harry groaned in frustration, silently begging his mind to kick Draco out of it.

"Hi, Harry." Nevil plopped down on the couch beside him. "Excited for tomorrow?"

Harry just slapped a smile on his face, "Yeah…the Ball should be rather interesting. Have you packed for home?"

Nevil nodded, "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

They were both silent then…

"So…uh, listen Harry." Nevil began, avoiding eye contact, "I'm sorry about snatching up Ginny, and-"

"Don't worry about it Nevil. I'm not hurt at all. I wasn't even going to ask her." Harry interrupted, smiling warmly.

"Oh…alright…I just thought you were, because you've been acting really down lately…" Nevil was looking down at his feet on the carpet floor. "I was worried."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry Nevil. I'm very happy for you both! Just a lot going on, you know?"

"Lady trouble?" Nevil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed to himself, "Something like that…"

"But your Harry Potter! You can get any girl, and if she can't see how great you are, show her!"

Harry's eyes grew wide, impressed with Nevil's advise, and a plan brewing in his head, "Thanks Nevil…You just gave me a really great idea!"

"No problem." Nevil patted his legs and stood up, "Well, I think I'll be off to bed. See you tomorrow, mate."

"Sleep well!" Harry called out behind him, thinking it may be a good idea for him to get some sleep too. He had to get some rest for tomorrow…

...

The Ball turned out to not be much of a Ball, but a hardcore dance club, with crazy lights and music. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having a good time. Draco, dressed in all black, with a green belt, approached Ron and Hermione while they were dancing.

"Hey!" He called over the music, "Where's Harry?"

"What?" Ron yelled, turning to face him.

"Where's Harry?!" He yelled much louder, leaning in closer.

"Oh, I don't…" His gaze shifted to the door, his eyes widened, and his mouth gapped open, "Bloody hell…"

Draco followed Ron's graze to the door, with an equally shocked expression.

Harry looked amazing. He wore tight black jeans, making his lower half look…delicious… and his white button down, completely undone, showing off his incandescently sculpted abs and chest, with his hair comber down and no glasses on. He was the most gorgeous boy Draco, and most likely everyone else in the room, had ever seen. All eyes were on him, as he made his way through the crowd. Draco turned around, as a fast song came on, trying to get that beautiful boy out of him mind, when a firm hand grabbed his waist, and spun him around.

Harry smiled as he pressed his waist against Draco's. He moved with the music, as they grinded their erections onto one another's, as they got closer and closer to each other. Draco's hands moved up and down Harry's waists moved together, as Harry grabbed Draco's arse, and pulled him into his arms.

"Still not interested?" Harry whispered, pressing him lips against Draco's ear.

Draco swallowed nervously, getting harder. "N-n-no…"

Harry kissed Draco's ear, then cheek, then kissed his mouth with great force and passion, letting his tongue, hot and wet, press against Draco's, pulling away for one quick moment… "Meet me in your room in fifteen…"

He kissed him once more, before he turned away, and walked off, leaving Draco harder then ever and wanting more.


End file.
